Mr Crawford
by MasterAkira
Summary: Mr. Brad Crawford is the American History teacher and the legal guardian of the Schwarz boys. Schuldig, the oldest of these boys swears vengence on his teacher. It's just another few weeks in High School for them. YAOI. AU. Brad/Schu, Schu/Ran, etc.


Mr. Crawford

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Limes only in this chapter, teenager/adult stuff too. Lemons later. Brad/Schu, Schu/Ran, etc. Lots of pairings. YAOI!

Note: This is an AU fic, Schu-centric high school fic. (They go to Weiss Kreuz Academy btw) Mr. Crawford is the Schwarz boys' teacher, legal guardian, and Schu love interest. No assassins or flower shops, all of the bishis are friends in this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I wish I did. That would be super fun. Side B would be translated into English already.

"Okay class, that's it for today. You may quietly read the rest of the assignment until the bell rings." The teacher turned away from the chalkboard and put down the piece of chalk he was holding. The class let out a collective sigh of relief. They had been taking dictations for almost a whole hour, their teacher pausing only once or twice to draw a diagram or two on the board. "Mr. Schwarz, please stay after class." The tall teacher sat behind his desk and watched his class pretend to read their textbooks while talking amongst themselves. Two heads shot up to glare at him.

"Which one?" An amber eye glowered at the teacher.

"Schuldig, Jei. You're never the one in trouble." One bleached eyebrow was raised. It was never Jei, yet he assumed it would always be him.

"Ja, ja, Mr. Crawford." A lanky redhead got up from his desk. He rolled his eyes at the teacher's stare. He just wished he could remember what he had done this time.

"What?" Uncovered arms crossed over a slim chest. Schuldig never wore his uniform after noon. The teachers had given up on making him.

"You seem to have gotten in trouble again, Mr. Schwarz. As I am the teacher responsible for seeing that you are punished, stay after the bell. You can make up the detention time helping me." Glasses were pushed up as Mr. Crawford watched his most troublesome student pout (in a manly, uncute way, of course).

The teen thought about what he was being roped into. Two hours of sitting in the stuffy detention room or having Mr. Crawford watch him do nothing for the same amount of time. "Ja, Mr. Crawford, that sounds great and all, staying after with you, but can I do it Monday? I have plans for today, and I'd hate to let Kudoh down." The redhead smiled as sweetly as he could, batting long lashes at the sighing teacher.

"No Schuldig. You will be here and Mr. Kudoh will not. Do you understand me?" Dark eyes narrowed behind wire rimmed glasses.

"Ja, fine! God, you can be such an ass!" Schuldig turned his back on his teacher, swaggering back to his seat in defeat.

"Schuldig-" the teacher's warning went unheeded, and the teen brushed it off. As he sat down his friends turned to him.

"What was that about Schu?" An extremely tall blonde balanced his chair on two legs as he looked at his best friend.

"Crawford is making me stay. That bastard. Sorry Kudoh, I can't go to the mall today. I'll end up getting a ride home and then I'll have to do my homework." Schuldig slumped in the plastic chair he was assigned.

"Can we still take the car?" Jei didn't look up from where he was carving his name in the desk. His platinum-white hair was all they could see, with an occasional peek of a golden eye. The other one was covered by an eye patch. Jei was developing his night vision. He had read about pirates doing it once.

"Not if you're driving." Schuldig snorted at his adopted brother.

"Ran will drive." A shaggy head of brown hair was buried in a book on the other side of Jei spoke up. He was Nagi, the youngest of the Schwarz boys. They were adopted and way over privileged. "That way Ken and Omi can come."

"Yohji will drive." Ran didn't look up. His maroon head was bent over –gasp- the actual class work they were supposed to be doing. Yohji took a closer look, no he had finished the class work, he was doing the homework.

"Whatever." Schuldig threw the keys at the blonde's head. "Have fun." He was pissed he had to stay. He packed his bag and before everything was neatly away the bell had rung and the classroom cleaned out in seconds flat. It was a Friday and Ran didn't even have kendo! They were all free two hours before him. The slowest student left and the door closed with a resounding thud. "Brad, why am I here?"

"Schuldig, we are still in the school building. You will refer to me a 'Mr. Crawford' until that is no longer the case." The raven haired teacher didn't glance up from the papers he was correcting. "Just sit there and listen to your ipod or something equally as dull. Just be quiet Schu."

"You are such a jackass sometimes Brad." Schuldig chuckled, but quieted himself when he was on the receiving end of an evil glare. He pulled out a book and his ipod and spent the next two hours reading and thinking of all the new mean things he could say to the older man.

The school week was considered closed when Crawford's bag was zipped shut and he pulled on his jacket. "Schuldig, let's go." Brad left the room, waiting for the redhead as they walked out of the sprawling high school building and to the teacher's parking lot. They climbed into a black BMW. Once the doors were closed, the raven haired man visibly relaxed and one hand went to loosen his tie. He smiled in the rear view mirror as he backed out of the parking lot. "You were seen on your knees behind the theatre yesterday with some college student. You set the faculty room buzzing." The man didn't look at the teen.

"Yeah, so? You're not my parent." Schuldig grined. "He was so hot, you should have seen him. His car went like 200 mph." He settled in the seat, him arms around his messenger bag in his lap.

"I am your legal guardian. Being a whore at 16 isn't what your parents would have wanted."

"Shut up." Schuldig was saved from saying anything as they pulled into the parking area of their apartment building. A valet came and took the car as Schuldig rushed ahead so he would be in a separate elevator from 'Mr. Crawford.'

"Schu, you should stop thinking about sex for one moment and start thinking about college." Brad managed to catch the elevator before the metal doors shut with out him.

"Brad, you should stay the fuck out of my business." His arms were crossed over his chest once more. They lived on the top floor of the apartment building. The Eszett Corporation owned the whole complex, with the top floor for its heirs: the three adopted, orphaned (twice each), Schwarz boys. Schuldig was the oldest, a German child; Jei Farfarello next, an Irish boy; and sweet tempered Nagi Naoe, the youngest and Japanese. Brad Crawford was an old friend of the late Mr. and Mrs. Schwarz, a brilliant teacher and the legal guardian of the boys until Schuldig reached twenty-one. For Schuldig it couldn't come quicker.

"As soon as you behave." The doors opened, letting the tense air dissipate and Brad unlocked the door to the penthouse. He went straight to his room while Schuldig made a beeline to the kitchen/living room. Waiting for him were his friends, scattered around plush leather stools, recliners, and streamlined couches.

"Hey." Yohji put down the remote and removed his hand from the thigh of a blushing Ken. He was playing lets-see-how-red-we-can-make-Ken. It was a game he and Schuldig often indulged in.

"Hey." Schuldig dropped the couch next to Nagi. "Kiddo, can I please kill him? I promise I won't leave any evidence!"

"Not 'till you're twenty-one. Ask again and it'll be twenty-five." Nagi closed his laptop and handed it to Omi on his other side before curling up and laying his head on his older "brother's" lap.

"What'd he make you do?" Ken's oh-so-subtle crush on their American history teacher made him the most observant and motivated student in that class. He would follow Mr. Crawford to the end of the earth. The day he slept over and Brad came to get his morning coffee in just a towel his nose bled for hours. It still gave Schuldig cases of the giggles every so often.

"Nothing. It sucked. I just sat there while he graded papers." A stray hand petted the soft hair in his lap.

"Did you find out what you got on the quiz? I'm dying to know. Now we won't find out until Tuesday." The second youngest let out a sigh as he spoke, his fingers never ceasing to click away on the laptop. "It's done Nagi." The screen flashed and the mac shut off.

"Thanks." He only got a mumbled reply.

"Will you all be quiet?" Ran didn't bother to take his eyes off the television in front of him as he snapped orders. He and Jei were trying to play on Jei's Wii. Ran wasn't very good, and they were being increasingly distracting.

"Your loosing seems to have made you cranky. Practice and we will have a rematch." Jei had won, putting down his controller before standing and moving to where his opponent sat. All he received was a violet glare for his statement. He shrugged. "I'll be in my room." Jei wasn't talkative and too many people made him apprehensive. No one took it as offensive.

"'K Farfie. Do you want us to get you for dinner?" Schuldig's eyes followed Jei's weaving step as he left the room.

"That will not be necessary Schu." The calm boy left them. On his way out he passed their guardian. Silent nods were exchanged.

"Hello boys, Ken, Ran, Omi, Yohji." Brad referred to his charges as his 'boys'. He smiled at the guests.

"Hello Mr. Crawford." Ran nodded.

"Hi Mr. Crawford!" Omi returned the smile.

"Hey Brad!" Yohji grinned. He practically lived at the penthouse anyways; he might as well be overly familiar with their guardian.

"H-hi." Ken blushed a soft rose, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. Schuldig and Yohji snickered at him.

The man made his way to the kitchen area. "Mr. Crawford, can we find out how we did on the quiz? I mean I don't really want to wait for Tuesday and-" Omi's rant was cut off by a waving hand.

"If you wish Omi." His eyes softened, "anyone else want to know their grade? No one failed among you." He let out a chuckle as Yohji pumped his fist in the air. "And please call me Brad in the apartment. I am only 'Mr. Crawford' when I am wearing a tie." Schuldig snorted at that.

A chorus of "Sure Brad." responded. Ken finally looked at the teacher who had turned (and bent over) to get himself a scotch and nearly fainted. The man was gorgeous! He had kept his khakis on, but changed into a rather tight tee and his hair was mussed. Bent over, his perfect ass was outlined and when he reached up to get a glass a sliver of tanned, cut abs peeked between his pants and the hem of the shirt. "I want to know too Mr. Cra-Brad." The brunette nearly choked on the name. It was okay to say when he was alone in his dorm room, but it sounded so wrong in front of his friends.

"You are all sleeping over?" Brad had fixed his drink and sat in Jei's vacated armchair.

"Yeah. I always sleep here Brad. Don't be silly." Schuldig grinned. He received a glare. "Yikes Brad! Put that away, it could kill someone." Yohji sniggered. "Yeah, they're sleeping over." The redhead rolled his eyes. "We're going to have pizza, go for a dip in the hot tub, and watch a movie. You don't need to worry about us; you can go out if you want." Each plan for the evening was ticked off on a slender finger.

"Schuldig, resist using so much sarcasm, please. I was just wondering what was happening. Tell me when the pizza arrives." Brad stood, drink in hand, exasperated with his oldest charge's behavior. He was always so uncouth. "Omi, Ken, you can look at the grades now if you want." He left, the two trailing.

"Schu, don't be so hard on him. I wish my parents acted like that." Yohji fiddled with the TV remote. Ran poked him in the side and stole the remote as he tried to turn on cartoons. The violet eyed boy turned on the discovery channel.

"Yohji's right." Nagi yawned and sat up on his own. He glanced around, rubbing at his big brown eyes. "It's almost six, let's order dinner."

Schuldig picked up a sleek phone from the coffee table next to him. "You do it Red." He tossed it to Ran.

"Why do I always have to do it?" He started dialing the number. "It's your house," he smiled evilly, "_Red_."

"You'd have the best phone sex voice." Ran choked in the middle of placing their outrageously large order. Yohji's hitting him on the back only made it worse. He finished with a coughing fit and the phone was chucked back at Schuldig.

"It'll be here in forty minutes bastard." He wasn't pouting, really. Schuldig just really knew how to get under his skin.

Any retorts were cut off as Omi and Ken reentered the room. The smaller boy bounced back to his seat, nearly landing on Nagi as he happily situated himself between the brothers. "I got a hundred! You did too Nagi! I was so worried; I could have sworn I got that last one wrong! I wish I lived with Brad! He's the best teacher ever."

Ken stayed standing, only speaking when he was elbowed fairly ferociously by Yohji. "I got a ninety four. Mr. C- Brad patted me on the back." He was pink enough that it had to hurt, at least a little. He could end up with heat stroke or something. It was enough to make Nagi fear for his health.

"Did you come in your pants with joy?" Ken's suddenly ashen pallor made Schuldig laugh so hard he fell to the floor. Yohji joined him, howling, tears springing to their eyes when Ken gave them each a hard kick in the ribs.

"Schu! You're so vulgar!" Omi was still shocked every time the German said something off color. Which was all the time. Ran managed to calm Ken down before he broke anything with a few words whispered in his ear. The fuming boy was placated by a soccer game on the plasma TV. He refused to listen to the half-assed apologies thrown his way.

They settled into a quieter state until the pizza arrived and Brad joined them as an impossible quantity of pizza was devoured. The conversation turned to the soccer game they had been watching and the state of the school's prize-winning kendo team. Ran was vice-president and proud of how well they were doing. They were hoping to be the top school in the state, if not the country. After they finished (a half hour, Ken timed it) the boys changed into swim trunks and went out to the terrace hot tub. Brad was invited to join them, he tried to turn it down, but Nagi's pleading eyes won him over. It fit ten but six teenaged boys and a grown man was almost too much. The teacher only stayed for a few moments and left, when he was gone Ken was teased.

"Stop drooling KenKen, no one likes slobber!" Yohji thought he was terribly clever.

"Shut up! You're such an ass!" Ken punched him in the arm a little less playfully then he should of. The ensuing fight sloshed enough water over the edges of the tub that Ran ordered them to clear out. An almost dry group of boys reassembled in the living room, in their pajamas, to watch a movie and eat even more, in the form of popcorn and ice cream. It was well past midnight when Omi and Nagi decided that two movies were enough and that they should all go to bed. The two youngest would sleep in Nagi's room, the rest in Schuldig's. He had a queen sized bed and a pull-out couch. Jei hadn't reemerged from his room.

"Night kiddos!" The older four were left to themselves in the master bedroom; Schuldig had claimed it when they moved in. They took turns brushing their teeth, hair, and taking out contacts, in Ken's case. Yohji pulled out the couch-bed and declared Ken would sleep with him to save him from the evils of Schu's wander hands.

"What about me?" Ran was incredulous. Why didn't Yohji sacrifice himself to save the other twos' innocence?

The blonde leered. "We all know you can protect yourself. Plus we know you enjoy it!" In his fit of laughter, Yohji couldn't defend himself from the hard slap of a pillow as the redhead attacked him. No one did anything to stop him, Yohji normally deserved whatever Ran was doing to him. Ran ceased his attack suddenly, climbing into the large bed in the center of the room and flipping his friend off.

"Yohji, you suck." The lights in the room extinguished as Schuldig left the bathroom. He got in his bed and wished them all pleasant dreams and the room fell into a calm silence. They were all tired and Schuldig rolled to face Ran once he heard Ken's light snores and the heavy, rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Yohji.

"Are you still awake?" The redhead moved closer to the other boy in his bed.

Violet eyes opened, glowing in the soft moonlight that flittered in. He nodded, and then thought to whisper. "Yeah Schu, but not for too long. I'm going home to see Aya tomorrow."

"You always spend every weekend with her!" Schu's whisper was almost too loud and he pulled the covers more over his bare shoulders.

"She's my sister! I want to spend more time with her, but I have to board! You know that Schu!" Ran's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He didn't want to fight about this again.

"I'm sorry, I know." Schuldig moved closer still, their bodies almost flush together. He let one hand wander up a silk covered thigh to rest on a jutting hip bone. Ran smiled at this and both redheaded boys leaned in, their lips gently coming together. It didn't stay a gentle kiss, Schuldig's other hand came to wrap in thick scarlet hair and his tongue delved into the wanting mouth. They kissed like drowning men, not coming up for breath, their bodies one undulating mass. Ran was rolled onto his back and gasped as the other pushed their pajama pant down to pool at their feet, and rocked so both aching erections rubbed together. Tongues clashed for dominance, entwining as they were nibbled, sucked, and forced back into their own mouth. Schuldig broke the kiss first, moving his lips down a wet trail on Ran's neck. Their hips bucked faster, Ran biting down on his knuckles as he came and Schuldig sinking his teeth into the creamy skin of Ran's collarbone at his own release.

Ran lay on his back panting as Schuldig cleaned up the come from between their stomachs. This happened anytime they slept next to each other. They just couldn't resist the call of the other. Schu pulled his pants back on before he left the dark room and a soundly sleeping Ran. He needed a glass of water. On his way back from the kitchen he noticed a light on at the end of the hallway. Brad was still up. Schuldig decided to investigate. He slipped easily through the open door of his guardian's room. Brad was in bed, his laptop perched on his lap and his glasses slipping down his nose. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then typed a few words.

"Hello Schuldig. What are you doing up? All of your guests and both of your brothers are asleep." He looked up from the portable computer's screen.

Schuldig sat on the edge of the man's bed, thought better of it and laid back, completely relaxed. "I didn't feel like sleeping."

Brad watched the teen play with his hair, gathering it into an impromptu bun. The boy was in just blue velvet pajama pants, his lean pale chest exposed, the muscles in his arms and torso rippling softly with every move he made. Icy blue eyes were closed and full pink lips were slightly bruised. The boy was very attractive, and he knew it all to well. "I bet you didn't."

Those eyes cracked to slits to glare at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." Brad closed the laptop, placing on his bedside table. "You always deny that you are some sort of man-whore, and yet you continue to act like one. You will be seventeen soon, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

The redhead sat up. "I am not a whore! Stop insinuating that I am!" Fury made a blush rise up on his high cheek bones. His head titled to one side, a cascade of fiery red hair framing his face. "Or, is it that you want me to be one?" Schuldig slowly crawled over to Brad, swinging one leg over both of the man's.

"Wait now, that's not what I meant-" Brad moved to push the boy away before he did anything unacceptable.

"Are you sure?" Schuldig leaned forward and caught the lips of the man he was straddling. Brad was caught in his spell. He moaned into the kiss as Brad fought back, forcing a long tongue between his happily parted lips. Large palms slide up a bare back, pulling the lithe creature close to a broad chest. Schuldig ground his hips down and Brad snapped out of the trance he had been under.

"No. Schuldig, go to your room and go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning." Brad pulled the boy to the door and shoved him in the hallway, shutting the door. He climbed into his bed and turned off his light, determined to ignore thoughts of how good that kiss was or how hard those simple touches had made him.

Schuldig went into his bathroom and jacked off before going back to his bed and swearing Brad Crawford would rue the day he called Schuldig Schwarz a whore.

End note- What'd you think? I've been dying to write an AU Weiss fic. I love a slutty Schu, he's the best. More is coming; it might just take a while to get out. Please review!


End file.
